Juliette and the Licks
Juliette and the Licks was a former American rock band led by actress Juliette Lewis. Other band members included guitarist Craig Fairbaugh and guitarist Emilio Cueto, bassist Jason Womack and drummer Ed Davis. Their popular songs include "You're Speaking My Language" and "Hot Kiss". Juliette also did a cover of PJ Harvey's "Hardly Wait" and "Rid of Me" in the film Strange Days before forming Juliette and the Licks. The band broke up in 2009. History The Licks became a reality when Juliette accompanied Patty Schemel (Hole) to a Blondie concert and found herself staring at fate. She became instantly inspired by the “live” element of the show and knew it was her calling. Juliette began to reach out to everyone she knew to find musicians to accompany herself and Patty and soon, she found what she was looking for. The Licks became: Juliette (vocals), Patty Schemel (drums), Todd Morse (guitar) and Paul Ill (bass). “Todd Morse (H20) is not only an amazing songwriter but a perfect punk-rock rhythm guitarist,” says Juliette. “Paul Ill I’ve nicknamed 'Professor Ill' because he can reference anything from Faces to Black Sabbath to the Police.” http://juliette-lewis.com/juliettelicks/about.phpJuliette and the Licks released their first EP …Like a Bolt of Lightning, in 2004, which was shortly followed by the release of their debut album You're Speaking My Language. The album spawned their most successful single "You're Speaking My Language", and the less successful, disco influenced "Got Love to Kill". The released version of the second single was a remix of the original song, which had a more rock influence. Morris left the band before sessions for the 2nd album had begun. The Licks then recruited Foo Fighters frontman Dave Grohl to fill the gap. Grohl then went on to ask the Licks to be a guest act at the Foo Fighters sell out Hyde Park performance on the June 17, 2006 to around 85,000 people (other acts were Angels & Airwaves, Queens of the Stone Age and Motörhead). At the same event, Lewis and Moa Holmsten from Meldrum came on stage for one of Motörhead's songs to do backing vocals. After their performance at Hyde Park, their second album Four on the Floor, was released in late 2006. "Hot Kiss" which was one of the Licks' most successful singles, was the first release from the album, though the following single, "Sticky Honey", proved less commercially successful. With the release of their second album, Juliette and the Licks went on tour in late 2006 in America and many parts of Europe. They once opened for Muse, and Chris Cornell. On July 15, 2007, Juliette and the Licks announced on their MySpace page that Kemble Walters decided that it was time for him to go back to his original career as leader of his own band, The Rise. Juliette and the Licks also announced that they would be continuing their tour as planned with a temporary player until a permanent member could be found. In August 2007, Juliette and the Licks chose guitarist Emilio Cueto to permanently fill the spot. On September 28, 2007, the Band appeared in Brazilian's MTV music award, Video Music Brasil like a presenter and performer. The band appeared at the 2008 MTVAA's on April 26 in Sydney, Australia. They both performed as one of the headlining acts and presented at the show. They were well appreciated and highly regarded at the Awards Show and at their subsequent gigs in Australia. In 2008, Todd Morse was no longer with the band. While there was no official statement made from the Juliette and the Licks camp Morse commented via a MySpace blog on May 1, 2008 he would not be touring with the band on their current tour. Morse stated "Just let me say that I love all you J.&T.L. fans and totally appreciate all your continued interest in my music and life. I don't know what the future holds but this what's best for me right now." Craig Fairbaugh replaced Morse on the next Juliette and the Licks tour. The band's song "Inside The Cage" can be heard in the video game Grand Theft Auto IV on the Radio Broker station, where Juliette herself is the DJ. Break-Up In a 2009 Myspace blog, Juliette Lewis announced the band was at the "end of its run." Explaining that she needed a change to grow as an artist, Lewis has formed a new band called The New Romantiques; their album Terra Incognita was released in 2009.Juliette Lewis Explains Why She Sacked Her Old Band NME.com, March 4, 2009 Band members *Juliette Lewis - lead vocals, production (2003–2009) * Emilio Cueto - guitar (2007–2009) * Jason Womack - bass (2006–2009) * Ed Davis - drums (2006–2009) * Craig Fairbaugh - guitar (2008–2009) * Todd Morse - lead guitar, backing vocals, bass on Four on the Floor (2003–2008) * Kemble Walters - guitar, synthesizer, rhodes piano, backing vocals, bass on Four on the Floor (2006–2007) * Jason Morris - drums (2004–2006) * Paul Ill - bass (2003–2006) * Dave Grohl - drums on Four on the Floor (2006) * Patty Schemel - drums (2003-2004) Discography Albums * …Like a Bolt of Lightning - 2004 * You're Speaking My Language - 2005 * Four on the Floor - 2006 Singles References Bibliography * Janne Hietanen: Juliette and the Licks. Pop-magazine Pop-lehti. Records Collectors Magazine, ISSN 1456-1964, n:o 29 pages 36–37. External links *Official MySpace *Fansite *Brazilian FanClub *Hassle Records *All the Lyrics *Lollapalooza 2007 Live Performance Video * images of juliette an the licks live - Frequency 2007 *Juliette Interview with LeftLion Magazine Category:Bands LTJ have played with Category:Links to Wikipedia